


No such thing as Silent Night

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim Kirk is involved, there is no such thing as Silent Night. Christmas time at the Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	No such thing as Silent Night

It was Christmas time at Starfleet Academy. Throughout campus, there were festive holiday decorations all around. Many of the students decorated their dorms both inside and outside. This time of year was when McCoy was extra grumpy. Jim made it a habit to call him Uncle Scrooge whenever he had the chance. It if wasn't for him, there wouldn't have been any holiday decorations in McCoy's dorm. Night had fallen and the two decided to relax with cups of hot coco.

Jim wiggled his eyes brows and broke the content silence. "I'll stuff your stocking." He said seductively, learning towards his best friend on the couch.

Bones just arched a brow and tried to ignore him as he continued to sip on his hot coco.

"I'll deck your halls." Jim says and gives another suggestive eyebrow wiggle. He then frowned when McCoy continued to ignore him. "I'll jingle your bells... all the way."

Jim finally gets a reaction out of McCoy in the form of him spitting his hot coco all over the place.

"Dammit, Jim! And that is just wrong. Stop talking."

Jim bats his eyes. "Aww, you don't want me to roast your chestnuts?"

"Jim!" McCoy warned, his voice growing low. He placed the cup on a table and then looked around for some tissues to clean the mess he had made.

"I'll be your drummer boy. You can beat on my...."

"Goddamit! Shut up!" McCoy growled, getting up and tackling his friend on the other side of the couch. "If you wanted sex, all you had to do was ask for it you idiot."

Jim laughed and squirmed under McCoy. "But it was more fun this way. Come here." He said, putting his hand behind McCoy's neck and lowering him into a kiss.

"When this is over, you owe me other cup of hot coco with extra marshmallows." McCoy said once they finally broke free.

"I can manage that." Jim said with a smile and kissed him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was looking at some holiday themed yaoi pictures that had interesting uses of bows, candy canes, reindeer harnesses and what have you. I thought "wouldn't it be funny if..." which then got me to thinking "I really need to misuse the term 'stocking stuffer.' Jim Kirk came to mind.
> 
> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
